Just Celebrating!
by Booklight11
Summary: When Any Celebration rolls around in hetalia America forces everyone to go to Australia were he makes everyone mad! Including the locals. But there's no harm in dressing like a hot dog and stealing the harbour bridge flag... Right? Includes OC's Your OC can join. Hetalia Drabbles slight romance
1. Sausage on the bridge

**AN/ HELLO! Yes I am not dead! SCHOOL WAS JUST LET OUT! YAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYYAYAY! So I will be writing much more! Just became obsessed with hetalia and I love it all! I just adore it! So I decided to write my own fanfic! YAY! I have a few OC's which are all the states of a few countries! (Some used more than others!) But basically this is my first hetalia Fic so enjoy it and yea!**

**If You want your OC to join this hetalia Fic fill this out**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Country/state:**

**looks:**

**Bio:**

**I don't own hetalia cause if I did every country would be included! **

PS- the States names are their capital city. ( expect for Victoria)

-Sydney's POV-

Wind Sweeps up at my feet and flows past my luscious honey locks. I look upon this vast area that somehow is me. I sigh and slump back in my chair. The days around my place go so easily like sand sweeping up onto the shore. Nothing big ever really happens since we are not desperate for land everything is quite peaceful. I smile looking down onto the vast expanse of city, it's in a perfect condition. I like that.

"Can I have a look now?"

I glare at the girl beside me.

"5 more seconds"

"THATS WHAT YOU SAID 5 SECONDS AGO!"

"Fine Darwin do whatever you want with that old thing"

Darwin's green eyes flash with a look of annoyance and she walks to the telescope with a huff. Darwin is a good friend of mine, even if she can get agitated easily she can be good at dealing with big problems. He chestnut hair is cut short like a boys, plus her sharp eyes can pierce into anyone's and make them cry.

Suddenly I step out of the way and she moves forward with a huff.

It's really silent for awhile.

"OHHHHHH!"

I open my sapphire eyes and glare at Darwin who is staring at the telescope in such awe it's like she saw a dinosaur.

"SYDNEY! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKE TO PUT SAUSAGES ON THE HARBOUR BRIDGE!"

...what.

"LOOK!"

I sigh and step forward "Hey Darwin. I think you should get your eyes checked again"

I hold he telescope up to my face and whatever I saw was (hopefully) a trick of the light. A brunette man wearing a sausage costume was waving the flag on top of the harbour bridge like a maniac.

"See! Isn't it cool"

"COOL!? DARWIN THIS IS ANYTHING BUT COOL!"

She closes her eyes and ponders about something "Then it's awesome...huh"

"SUIT UP WERE GOING BRIDGE CLIMBING!"

And so...

That was how I ended up her checking Darwin's gear on more time and she gleefully smiles about this opportunity.

"Alright. We are now ready to go bridge climbing"

Darwin's green eyes flash at the opportunity

"YAYAYAYAYYAYA FINALLY SYDNEY IS GOING TAKE ME UP THE HARBOUR BRIDGE"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, only this once and make sure not to fall from the bridge, and if you do, scream."

She just nodded.

I hope she listened in the safety checks and advance. I want my city too stay peaceful at any cost. All I can say is good luck to the person who awaits me at the top of this thing, you might just die.

-Darwin's POV-  
>The wind rushes through my hair.<p>

I heave pulling myself up the wretched bridge.

"Hey...Sydney?" I weep "are we there yet?"

She moves at a ridiculous pace pulling herself without the slightest sign that she is tired.

"Look I, my friend have a state to protect. IF YOU WANT TO STAY BEHIND WEEPING THATS FINE BY ME"

I hate her when she's like this. She gets so protective of her state that she would be willing to die to protect it. Suddenly she stops.

"Hahahaha I've found you bastard."

Now I'm just really, really scared.

**AN: YAY! The first chapter is finished, next chapter we will meet most of the other countries. oh yea and in case you didn't know already America is the sausage and the one who wanted to have Christmas in Australia.  
><strong>

**Ok booklight11 OUT**

**PS- Any thing you want to know just say so in the reviews!**

**OCS ARE WELCOME.**

**Just fill this out with their info.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Country/state:**

**looks:**

**Bio:**

**And that's all! **

**Booklight11 OUT!**

**(really this time)**


	2. The glider

Chapter 2

**AN: YAY! An update! Alright so there's not really much to say other than. **

**Your OC can join Just Celebrating! Just fill this out**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**State/Country:**

**Looks:**

**Bio:**

**Alright on with the story!**

-/-

Sydney's POV

I stop causing Dawrin to look around in confusion.

"What's Wrong?"

"Were here..."

I snarl with hatred. I want to kill whoever decided to do this. I hear Darwin shiver and I give her a slight kick and she becomes extremely still. Slowly i pad up to the top, this man is coming into my view.

You might wanna run...

-/-

America's POV

"OK!" I happily shout "Pass me the flag dude!"

Soon England comes into view, his green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"What does this have to do with celebrating Christmas?" He askes in a gruff tone.

"Hahaha It doesn't!"

He just closes his eyes and hands me the flag. I quickly pick it up and stick it on top of the harbour bridge.

"There"

I stand back to admire my work. A glitterfied American flag sits atop of the harbour bridge waving in a soft bridge. The view from up here is amazing, the water shining a pleasant blue and the building standing out nicely, not anything like my place though.

"I have a dare you when we get back."

"Ugh."

Suddenly a climber taps me on the shoulder. I turn my blue eyes to this person.

"You didn't see anything..."

And of course I pick up England and bolt down the bridge.

"HEY YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE YOU AMERICAN FREAK!"

"America... Who was that?"

"I ain't sticking around to find out!"

-/-

Sydney's POV

I stare at the flag the two have left on my land.

It's disgusting

A huge American flag with glitter splashed in various areas of the cloth waves around in the air that flows through the area.

"Ummm sorry Sydney..."

I glare at Darwin. If it weren't for her, I would have been able to kick their asses.

"Ah don't worry about it" I reassure Darwin resting my hand on her shoulder "Oh No! left something behind! We better be good and return it!" I glare at the flag

"Sydney, we will never be able to catch up to them."

"Don't you know?" I say "this uniform comes with a parachute but I changed it to a hang glider."

"Oh of course you did."

I smile at my friend. She knows more than anyone that I absolutely love flying through the air than anything.

"Just push the red button an-"

Her usually sharp green eyes soften. "I might sit this one out ... I'll make my way over though."

I sigh "Fine ill text you were to go, oh! Bring your boxing gloves"

-/-  
>England's POV<p>

I can't believe I agreed to this. I glance up to the sky and notice that the American flag is still flying with a shimmer until it is pulled off the bridge. A figure rolls the flag up and clutches onto with its life before jumping off the harbour bridge...I'm just praying its a bird. Suddenly a hang glider pops up and takes off throughout the sapphire sky going at a relaxing speed. It feels actually quite soothing to watch.

"YO dude anyone following us yet?"

"Not yet you idiot"

"Oh good!"

I turn my emerald eyes back to the hang glider as it moves through the sky it flies down, down and down closer to the streets. Suddenly it comes so close into view I can make out some features of the glider. It's a girl with sparkly blue googles lined with pearls.

"Uh she must be rich..."

"Are you talking to your imaginary friends again England?"

"what? No! Shut up!"

America just chuckles. He is still wearing that ridiculous costume of his that he demand he wore to complete this dare. The rest of the group is probably sitting comfortably in the apartment doing Normal truths or dares. America insisted that we play it as a celebration of freedom. But when I got back I was going to give him the worst dare in the world for asking me to join him for this double dare. I wanted to break his neck.

I turn my eyes back to the glider she is dangerously close now, yet she still somehow flies with so much ease. She reminds me of a bird flying closer and closer to a trap with no knowledge of the trap whatsoever. Suddenly I notice her mouthing something, I have no idea what though. The glider comes closer. So close in fact I'm sure if I tried I could touch her.

"HEY YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON SAUSAGE AND BLONDIE CAUSE THIS AINT A JOKE, YOU HEAR ME! NOT A JOKE!"

"America now you can go faster..."


End file.
